Have a Good Dream
by Firemimi202
Summary: The sky is filled with mysterious stars, stars that will give you unforgettable dreams.
1. Natsu's Dream

**Chapter 1: Natsu's Dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>The story starts off in the Fairy Tail Guild, it was a night where the stars were shining and everyone is cheering.<p>

"Why are we having a big party?" asked Lucy to Natsu.

"We are celebrating about the stars."

"Celebrating over the stars, why?"

"These stars bring you good dreams. They usually lead you to your destiny or something good."

_**Destiny**__,_ _if that's true then I'm going back home to sleep!_ Lucy thought to herself, she turned over to Natsu.

"I'm going to go home."

"You are? Can I come too?" Natsu asked Lucy with a hope she say "yes".

"Aye, can I come too?" said Happy flying over Lucy's head.

"Okay, you two can come," Lucy said nervously.

"THANK YOU LUCY!" Happy and Natsu cheered loudly to Lucy.

* * *

><p>(Lucy's House)<p>

"Okay, if you guys are going to stay here, I want you to sleep on the-"it was too late, Happy and Natsu already fell asleep in Lucy's bed.

All Lucy can do is sigh and turn off the lights; she got a sleep bag out and put it on the floor. While she was sleeping, she heard a voice.

_**Have a Good Dream; it will lead you to many surprises. Miss Heartfilia, or should I say Mrs.-**_

Lucy immediately got up from the sleeping bag and saw nobody there.

"What was that? Could it be?" she looks through the window, looking at a star shinning on Natsu.

* * *

><p>(Natsu's Dream)<p>

In was in a dark forest, nobody was there, except the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu.

"Hey is anybody here?" Natsu asked loudly. Nobody replied back, leaving Natsu dumbfounded.

"Where am I?" he started to search through the forest. While walking he saw steam coming from the sky. Natsu smelled the steam and had a pleasant face.

"Someone is making food, and it smells delicious!" Natsu ran towards the steam.

He finally arrived; it was a small wooden house. Natsu went up to the small house and knocked on the door.

"Is anybody here?" Natsu continue knocking, finally someone opened the door, leaving Natsu with an unpleasant face.

"Who are you? A pink hair idiot!" the blonde guy told Natsu.

"Oh gosh, it's _Sting! _Why are you in a wooden small house anyways?" Natsu asked furiously.

"I live here with my wife!" Sting yelled back at Natsu.

"Wife, are you lying to me?" Natsu questioned with laughter.

"I'm not lying, her name is-_Lucy Heartfilia!"_

Natsu for some weird reason, felt anger going through his body, his whole body is in flames.

"Take it easy pinky!" Sting talked back to Natsu.

"First you killed your dragon! Now you steal _my_-"

"What is going on here?" said a familiar voice.

Natsu stared at the familiar person in shock, it was actually _Lucy_. Sting was not joking about marrying Lucy.

"Why are you married to that jerk?" Natsu demanded for an answer.

"Wait a minute, is that _you_?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's me Natsu!"

"I thought you died!" Lucy protest back to Natsu.

"Huh? I died, really how?" Natsu asked in confused voice.

"You died by protecting your lover," Lucy replied back.

"Lover, wait is it you?" Natsu started to blush.

"Oh no, your lover is _Erza_."

Natsu was just frozen and dumbfounded.

"Heck no, just because I protected her from Jellal doesn't mean anything! I only like her as a friend, not a lover! The truth is that I love-"his mouth was silent for the moment.

* * *

><p>(Back in Lucy's House)<p>

Lucy was about to go sleep, until she heard Natsu groaning. She slowly went up to him and heard what he is saying.

"_I don't love Erza, or Lisanna. Lucy, I always loved you. Lisanna is obviously over me, now we are good friends, I use to love her. For Erza, I might have a hint of loving her, but I couldn't. She is the greatest big sister to me. Lucy, you are the one that made me have that feeling again. Not with Lisanna, but with __**Igneel**__, you gave me that warm and happy feeling, someone who understands me fully. Just like him."_

Lucy was in shock of what he just said. Her eyes formed into tears and it landed on Natsu's face.

"Natsu that was the most heartwarming compliment I ever got in my whole life. I hope the star will bring me valuable dream were me and you are together," she hugged Natsu. Lucy went back to the ground and into her sleeping bag.

_I'm __**never**__ going to forget those words Natsu told me._ Lucy slowly shut her eyes, and think of Natsu. The times she had with him and everything they went through. Those things put her to sleep at night.

* * *

><p>(Back to Natsu's Dream)<p>

Lucy and Sting were standing there, amazed of Natsu's heartwarming speech.

Lucy sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "Sorry Natsu, you are too late. I already married Sting and we love each other. You should have told me this a long time ago."

Natsu frown and sulk. He slowly left the two and went somewhere else. So he can be alone, regretting what he just said.

Natsu was in the middle of the forest, it was raining and dark. He was under a tree, crying.

"I don't know what's happening; I don't even remember protecting Erza or anything like that!"

Suddenly, a large amount of water appeared on his face. Natsu touched them and noticed a warm feeling from the water.

"These tears…..they feel like Lucy's," Natsu said in shock.

"This is weird, why would her tears be on my face?" he got up and stretched out.

"I'm going crazy, I better find some shelter."

_**Your only shelter was her, now you have nothing!**_

Natsu turned around and saw nothing. He was looking around and still saw nothing.

"That's weird; I just heard a voice talking to me. It sounds like a girl, with no emotions. Meredy, no she is not like that anymore."

Natsu then heard screaming from far away.

"Why do I hear people screaming? I better go to that location and find out what's going on," Natsu hurried over to the location.

* * *

><p>He finally arrived, and in horror, he saw <em>Lisanna<em> getting attacked, by a beast. The beast looked oddly familiar.

"Lisanna, what is going on?" Natsu hurried over to her. He was almost there, and then the beast smacked her away.

Natsu's eyes were formed with tears. "This is how Lisanna got sucked up into Edolas. It has to be, she is still alive, back at the Guild with Mira and Elfman."

The beast looked over to Natsu, crying.

_**Face the past, the one you need to fix.**_

"It's that voice again," Natsu said slowly.

_**This world is not the one you live in. No, this world is the one your true self lives in.**_

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked madly to wherever that voice was.

_**You are in your thoughts and memories. If I was correct, you weren't there when Lisanna got smacked by Elfman. This must be how you imagined it. **_

"Who are you?" Natsu asked furiously to the voice.

_**I'm the star, the one who you hope for. The star you always wanted ever since you were a kid. I remember, you told the sky that you wish for a dream about your true self. Now, I'm showing your deep thoughts. Back in your mind, you love Lucy and always think scenarios that might prevent your love. Another thing that is not out of your mind is how Lisanna "died". Even though, you know she is alive. I can find another thing, the most precious thought you ever had.**_

_Precious thought, what is this lunatic star talking about?_

Natsu's body suddenly glows and he was getting sucked up into a light, the place where he is surrounded by volcanoes and girl was there too, _Lucy_.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked slowly to himself.

"HELP ME NATSU! THE DRAGON IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Lucy yelled to Natsu.

Natsu's body froze and the word _dragon_ made him in shock. This thought must be about Igneel, trying to kill Natsu's lover, _Lucy_.

Igneel flew down there, standing right in front of Natsu and Lucy.

"FACE YOUR DEATH!" Igneel almost blew fire at Lucy.

Natsu hurried and opened his eyes, for the dream to be over.

* * *

><p>(End of Dream)<p>

"LUCY!" Natsu woke up suddenly, with sweat all through his body.

He was back in Lucy's house, Happy was sound asleep. The same for Lucy too, she was sound asleep peacefully.

Natsu looked through the window, watching one of the stars turning the hair color of Natsu.

"I had enough dreaming for one day! I'm going to ditch this place and go get some food," Natsu quietly walked out of the room, into Magnolia.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

Note: My grammar was probably messed up most of the time, and I probably got out of character a lot. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of "Have a Good Dream". The story is not only about Natsu and Lucy, it will also be about other characters.


	2. Gray's Dream

**Chapter 2: Gray's Dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the guild was celebrating about the stars, except one person, <em>Gray<em>. Juvia looked over her shoulder and saw Gray sulking in a corner. She slowly walked up to him.

"Gray, why aren't you celebrating?" Juvia asked calmly.

"I don't believe those stars do anything," he replied back furiously.

"Juvia wants to know why you think that."

"It all started a long time ago," Gray said slowly.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_Gray was walking around Magnolia, looking up into the sky. He wondered why the stars are so bright, so he went to Cana for answers._

"_Why do the stars look different from other nights?" Gray asked her curiously._

"_Those stars grant you a wish-"_

"_REALLY THEY GRANT YOU A WISH?" Gray asked in shock voice._

"_You didn't let me finish, those stars grant you a wish of what your dream is going to be about," she replied back slowly._

"_Why does that matter?" Gray asked madly._

"_The stars can give you a really valuable dream. Your dream can see the future or the stars give you a dream that seems so real," she said cheerfully._

"_Did you ever try?" Gray asked in a nasty tone._

"_I did, and it was a really good one!" Cana yelled back, while looking at Gildarts._

_Gray looked up in the sky and made a wish. "I wish my dream can be about me, Lyon, and Ur, a happy one," while wishing, he almost broke into tears. He walked to a bench outside and fell asleep on it. The dream he got was unexpected._

_The dream he had was him walking through Magnolia, watching a girl with short blue hair crying. That was the only thing he dreamed about, nothing with Lyon or Ur._

* * *

><p>"That's why I don't believe in this stupid star thing," Gray said calmly to Juvia.<p>

Juvia about to break into tears and stopped. "Gray, how about you try it again!" she yelled back at him.

"Why should I?" he replied back coldly.

"Juvia will wish for one too, and Juvia will be by your side while you sleep," Juvia protest back at him.

Gray was amazed by Juvia's words and looked into the sky. _I wish I can have a dream about me and my friends, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and even Juvia. _Gray thought to himself.

"Gray, let's go somewhere to sleep," Juvia grabbed Gray's hand and the two of them walked out of the guild.

* * *

><p>(In the forest)<p>

"Why are we sleeping here?" Gray asked Juvia.

"Juvia thinks the forest gives you a good view of the stars," Juvia laid out two sleeping bags.

Gray and Juvia hopped into the sleeping bags, Juvia fell asleep, while Gray was still looking up into the sky.

_**I shall grant your wish, Mr. Fullbuster. Just remember, you pick those people and I'm not going to promise that the dream will be a happy one.**_

Gray heard the voice and looked around, seeing if anyone is nearby.

"What was that voice just now?" Gray said to himself, he lay back down and his eyes are starting to close, finally he is asleep.

* * *

><p>Everywhere in Magnolia is raining, and the rain doesn't stop Gray. He was walking around Magnolia, having a mad expression.<p>

"Where is everyone?" he said to himself.

Suddenly, someone tapped on his shoulder. Gray looked behind and saw Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Happy.

"There you are," Lucy said. "We've been looking for you."

"Is something wrong?" Gray asked the three.

"Yes, there is something wrong," Erza replied back. "Juvia is missing, do you have a hint where she might be?"

Gray remembered the last time she was with her was last night, sleeping under the stars.

"I think I might know where she is," Gray said.

"Show us the way," said Natsu.

* * *

><p>Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Erza all followed Gray into the forest, he stopped in the spot where the two slept and saw Juvia wasn't there.<p>

"Weird, I smell her," Natsu told Gray.

"Sniff her down!" Erza order him.

Natsu then went on the ground, walking like a dog. Gray almost wanted to laugh, until Natsu stopped by a tall tree. "She's up there!" Natsu pointed up.

"I'll go check on her," Happy told Team Natsu and flew up there. The four waited for his response, for some odd reason, Happy was silent. Tears started to form on Happy's face. To the group it wasn't a good sign.

"Did you find her?" Gray asked Happy.

Happy turned around with an anger face. "JUVIA IS DEAD!" the four were in shock. Lucy and Erza started to cry, while Natsu was filled with anger.

"WHO KILLED HER?" Natsu asked with a large amount of anger.

Happy looked sad at Natsu. "It was Gray! Juvia got stabbed by an Ice Sword!" Happy yelled back to Natsu.

Gray was in shock, he doesn't remember killing her. Natsu who was right in front of Gray turned around. Natsu's gave Gray a death glare, his body started to heat up. Natsu punched Gray, sending him into the same tree that Juvia got murdered in.

"How dare you Gray! Juvia loved you, and all you give her is a stab in the back!" Natsu yelled to Gray. "I'm _never _going to forgive you, _ever_!"

"Wait, I didn't-"Gray was cut off by Lucy.

"Gray you have no valid excuse! As a Fairy Tail member you should know that a life is precious!" Lucy yelled at Gray.

"I know that, and I didn't kill-"Gray was now cut off by Erza.

"You brat, I don't want to hear it! On Tenrou Island she risked her life to save you!" Erza told Gray.

"You guys, I'm Juvia's comrade! I would never hurt my own-"Gray got punched in the face again by Natsu.

"GET OUT OF HERE! I never liked you anyways," Natsu grabbed onto Gray's collar and threw him far away, in the forest.

* * *

><p>Gray woke up in the middle of forest, covered by water from the rain. He slowly got up and started to regret going to sleep with Juvia. He should have never told her, he should have just ignore her and continue on with his life. No turning back, Fairy Tail is never going to accept him again. He has to change his name and live a new life.<p>

"I better find a village nearby," Gray started to search through the forest; trying to find someone he doesn't know.

"I hate being alone, I wish someone can be by my side," he said slowly to himself.

_**I'm here, watching you.**_

Gray looked around, remembering that voice. "Are you the one who killed Juvia?"

_**Accusing me? You are not a very nice person. Don't you remember you were the one who killed Juvia?**_

"I didn't kill her, I-"

_**YOU DID! You wished for a dream about the person you have deep feelings for and the friends that are always by your side. Don't you know by now that you love Juvia? Or are you stupid enough to not realize it? **_

"I'm getting sick of you! Show your face so I can-"

_**Kill me? So you are a killer, nice idea. That just proves you killed her!**_

Gray looked down on his feet, maybe the voice was right. He couldn't take it anymore! "You are right, I am a killer!"

_**So you confessed, good boy. Now go and turn yourself in.**_

"No, I'm going to kill myself!" he made an Ice Sword and put it to his stomach.

_**Why would you do such a thing?**_

"I realize from what you just said earlier. This is a dream, only way out is to kill myself!" he stick the ice sword into his stomach. Slowly, his eyes started to turn black.

* * *

><p>(End of Dream)<p>

Gray opened his eyes and saw Juvia sleeping right next to him. He looked up into the sky and sees a star with the color of his hair. He smiled and shakes Juvia's body. She opened her eyes with happiness.

"Yes Gray?" Juvia asked excitingly.

"Let's ditch this idea and go hang out."

Juvia beamed up with a smile. "Juvia loves that idea!"

The two got up and hold each others hand, walking back into Magnolia.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

Note: Sorry if I was out of character with Gray or Juvia. Also thank you for the reviews and I hoped you enjoy the chapter.


	3. Erza's Dream

**Chapter 3: Erza's Dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>We saw how the others from Team Natsu are celebrating, but what about Erza? She is walking around Magnolia for a stroll. She tried to calm down everyone at the Guild, but for once in their lives they completely ignored her. While walking she gazed up into the sky and touch her lip, remembering when she and Jellal almost kissed each other. Her face started to turn red thinking about it. Erza turned her back straight to the Guild and opened the door.<p>

"Is Levy here?" Her voice beamed loudly.

"She is over there!" Gajeel pointed to Levy who was sitting by Jet and Droy. Erza charges towards her.

"Uh, Erza what do you want?" Levy asked with a shiver.

"Where are your novels that I really like?" Erza demanded.

Levy's face turned red and wanted to laugh. "You mean those _nasty _ones? What triggered you?" Levy teased Erza.

Erza blushed and got the thought in her head about the almost kiss. "Uh-"

"Is it that boy Jellal?" Levy asked.

"How do you know him?"

"Erza, have you forgotten that I was there that day?"

"Well yeah, you were kind of minor."

"Hey, that's a mean comment!" Levy snapped back.

Erza ignored her and walked out of the Guild, and then something struck her mind. "I got an idea! I'll just wish for a dream about me and Jellal!"

Erza immediately went back to her room in Fairy Hills. She looked up into the sky and wished. Erza then hopped into her bed and close her eyes.

_**YOU NASTY LITTLE GIRL! I'M NOT DOING THAT WISH!**_

Erza beamed up from her bed and got a sword out. "Who said that?"

_**Ugh just go to sleep! I'll give you a wish with him, BUT I'M NOT DOING THE SECOND PART!**_

"Fine….."Erza replied back sadly and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Erza opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of Magnolia. "Why am I in the middle of Magnolia? What is going on here?" Erza had so many questions, until a shadow went over her body.<p>

"Erza, is that you?" asked the familiar voice. Erza got up and face towards the person.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"Oh, I'm searching Magnolia because I feel an evil presence here. It might be Zeref."

Erza rolled her eyes. _The only time he didn't mention Zeref is when he got amnesia! What the heck is wrong with this guy?_

"I should get going now and try to find the evil source," said Jellal.

Erza sighed. "I should get back to the Guild and meet up with my team," she walked away, back to the Guild.

* * *

><p>Erza walked into the Guild with a sad face.<p>

"What is wrong Erza?" Lucy asked sympathetically.

"Nothing is wrong Lucy. Anyways, should we get a job to pay for your rent?" Erza replied back.

"Oh my, we better get a job right away!" Lucy said nervously, she turned over and looked at Natsu.

"Natsu, go get me a job!" Lucy yelled to him. "Get a job with a whole lot of money!"

"Yes Lucy!" Natsu replied back and went to the job board. He closed his eyes and randomly took a job.

"Hey, you could have gotten a cheap job!" Lucy snapped back at him.

Natsu looked at the job and look back at Lucy. "You are going to love this job Lucy! It cost over a million-"Lucy snatched the job from Natsu.

She didn't bother to look at the job. "What are we waiting for? Let's go do this job!"

"Aye, Lucy you totally forgot about Gray and Erza."

"I didn't forget Erza, but I did forget Gray. Where is he anyways?"

"Him and Juvia have been hanging out lately," Natsu replied back.

Happy snickered. Erza went up to the two. "Did you two look at the job yet?"

Lucy finally looked at the job and gasped. "You are not going to like this Erza."

Erza slowly grab the job from Lucy and was in shock. "THE JOB IS TO CAPTURE JELLAL?"

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy looked the other way and whistle. Erza turned over to them. "What are you three planning?"

"Sorry Erza, but we have to do that job," Lucy replied back.

Erza sighed and remember how much Jellal is addicted to Zeref. "Okay, I'll accept the job."

Natsu and Happy are in shock. Lucy is happy and Erza feels like revenge is going to happen, at the same time feeling a little guilty.

* * *

><p>Jellal was walking around town; since he doesn't want to get caught he puts on Mystogan's outfit. Without knowing, Erza, Happy, Natsu, and Lucy were following him.<p>

"When do we jump him?" Natsu asked Erza.

"We will jump him when nobody is around," Erza replied.

Lucy and Happy could not hold it in. "I NEED THAT MONEY!" Lucy yelled loudly, so loud that Jellal heard it.

He turned around. "Who is there?"

Erza slap Lucy on the head. "Quiet!"

"Sorry Erza….."

Natsu and Happy suddenly got up and started to leave. "Where are you two going?" Lucy snaps at them.

"I'm getting bored of this job!"

"Aye, so I and Natsu are going to go eat somewhere."

Lucy's stomach growled and started to get embarrassed. "I really want that rent, but I'm so hungry!"

"You want to come with us?" Natsu asked.

"I guess so….."Lucy walked away with Natsu and Happy, leaving Erza alone with the job.

Erza sighed and started to think this job was a bad idea. She walked over to Jellal and taps him on the shoulder. "Jellal….."

"Yes Erza?" he replied.

"Do you remember the time were we almost kissed each other?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Erza was silent and then spoke. "Can we have a real kiss?"

Jellal took off his mask and slowly went up to Erza's face. Erza closed her eyes and was ready for the kiss.

_**Having fun? Be glad I made your dream a good one!**_

Erza stopped and look around. "It's you again!"

_**If you don't mind, it's time for you to wake up!**_

* * *

><p>(In Erza's room)<p>

Erza slowly wakes up and was a little disappointed. "That was all a dream," she got off her bed and look through the window. She was surprise, a star turned into her hair color. She smiled and remembers the time when Jellal gave her last name, _Scarlet_.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

**Note: Sorry if my grammar or spelling was messed up, also if I was out of character with Jellal or Erza. Thank you for the reviews ^^ and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
